


Rotschälchen und der böse Prinz

by DamienVoid



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienVoid/pseuds/DamienVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was befindet sich wohl unter dem Halstuch, welches sein Diener immer trägt?<br/>Diese Frage stellte sich der Prinz schon lange und nun erfährt er endlich die Antwort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Wieso trägst du immer diesen Lumpen?", drang die Frage in das Schweigen der beiden jungen Männer welche sich in den Gemächern des Blondschopfes eingefunden hatten. Arthur deutete unmissverständlich auf den roten Schal, wohl eher ein Halstuch welches der Diener nahezu immer um den schlanken Als gelegt hatte.

Kalt war es in den Gemächern gewiss nicht und Merlin bräuchte keine Krankheit zu fürchten, war er doch bei Gaius unter gekommen. Sollte der Hofarzt ihm die nötigen Medikamente geben, dann wäre er wieder auf den Beinen – natürlich würde Arthur ihm keine tagelange Pause gönnen – und könnte seinen Arbeiten weiterhin nachkommen. Aber ohne dieses Tuch. Wie oft hatte er Merlin nun schon ohne Schal erblickt? Nicht sonderlich oft. Garnicht, konnte man es eigendlich nennen, zumindest so selten, dass es nicht einmal erwähnenswert war. Als Merlin in Camelot ankam trug er auch ein solches. Ab und an trug er etwas anderes, doch dann tauschten nur das blaue Hemd und das rote Tuch die Farben.

Merlin wandte sich weder um noch sah er Arthur in die Augen. Ihm schien die Frage ziemlich unangenehm. Die Antwort jedoch ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie kam sofort und klang wie auswenig gelernt: "Ein Geschenk meiner Mutter."

Hatte Arthur diese Frage dem Anderen etwa bereits gestellt? Sicherlich nicht! Nie hätte er sich mit solch einer Antwort zufrieden gegeben, ebenso wenig in diesem Moment. Sicher war der Schal nicht von seiner Mutter. Zumindest konnte es unmöglich alleine daran liegen, dass sich nun das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Es fühlte sich komisch an. Dieses unangenehme Schweigen begann sich in dem Körper des Blonden auszubreiten. Es begann in den Fingern, stieg hinauf zu seiner Brust.

Merlin verheimlichte ihm etwas, er log ihn auch noch an ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er schrubbte nur weiterhin den Boden. Leise hörte man das Kratzen der nassen Borsten auf diesem. Ansonsten blieb es vollkommen still. Einsam. Irgendwie einsam.

"Ein einfacher Diener sollte seinen Herren nicht belügen, Merlin", erhob sich die tadelnde Stimme wieder. Mit ihr erhob sich auch Arthur, tappste um das Wasser herrum zu Merlin um sich etwas herunter zu beugen.

"Zeig doch mal her!" Er musste einfach wissen, was es mit diesem offensichtlichem Geheimnis auf sich hatte. Schon zu lange hatte er die Neugierde herruntergeschluckt. Zu lange um sie nun wieder zu zähmen, sie in seinen Verstand zu verbannen.

Entsetzt drehte sich das Gesicht des Dieners zu seinem Herren, keinen Hehl um diesen Schrecken machend. Ruhig griff die Hand des Gebeugten nach unten, wollte das Halstuch packen um es von dem Hals zu lösen wo es schon viel zu lange gewesen war.

Hastig legte Merlin die Hände an Arthur's Brust, drückte ihn mit aller Kraft von sich. Dieser taumelte verwundert dreinblickend etwas von dem Zauberer weg. Merlin hatte nicht die Kraft den Prinzen von sich zu drücken der schon seit seiner Geburt Widerstand, Kamf und Sieg gelehrt bekam, vielmehr gelang dieses Unterfangen durch die Verwunderung die diese Geste aufkommen ließ.

Zum einen konnte der Lehrling ihm doch nicht Einhalt gebieten wollen und zum Anderen war der Diener doch mit der Zeit zu soetwas wie einem Freund geworden. Vertrauen konnte man ihm auf jeden Fall schenken. Auch Arthur vertraute ihm, selbst wenn er das auf seine eigene Art machte. Doch anscheinend beruhte dieses freundschaftliche Gefühl auf Einseitigkeit. Traurig wurde der prüfende Blick des kümpftigen Königs, wärend das Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein, das Bewusstsein restlos anfüllte.


	2. Chapter 2

"Das ist ein Befehl!", murrte Arthur. Ohne ihm eine Chance zur Gegenwehr zu lassen ergriff die Hand das rote Tuch, löste es mit einer schnellen Bewegung von dem Hals des Zauberers. Dabei entkam diesem ein schlagartiger Aufschrei: "Nein!!"

Angst loderte in den blauen Meeren. So verängstigt hatte Arthur ihn noch nie erlebt. Angsterfüllt, panisch hatte der Diener schon oft dreingesehen. Nun jedoch wirkte es als zerbräche seine Welt vor seinen Augen wärend Arthur das Tuch noch hielt, es begutachtete, musterte, nach der Besonderheit suchte. Ohne sie zu finden.

Mit einem Seufzen brach er die schnell durchgeführte Suche ab. Ohne eine Entschuldigung, welche seiner Ansicht nach vollkommen unnötig war, beugte er sich wieder herrunter um das Tuch an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurück zu binden. Sollte er sein Tuch doch behalten, wenn er so daran hing. Etwas Besonderes hatte er nicht enttdecken können.

Als der Blick des Blonden jedoch zurück in das Gesicht des rot angelaufenen Mann sah, welcher wie erstarrt mit einem leichten Zittern dasaß, erblickte er aus den Augenwinkeln auch wie er die Hände exakt an der Stelle plazierte, wo das Tuch hängen würde, kehre es zurück. Vielleicht war das eigendliche Geheimnis nicht der Stoff ansich sondern etwas ganz anderes, was nun freigelegt worden war? Erklären würde das zumindest wieso er nichts enttdeckt hatte.

Auch die Hände wurden trotz dem Widerstand von ihrer Stelle gerückt bis der Prinz erkannte, dass ein goldend glänzendes Medaillon um den schlanken Hals hing. Das Tuch verdeckte den leichten Glanz nicht mehr. Zweifelsohne handelte es sich um eines der Medaillions welche Morgana ihr Eigen nannte. Merlin muste es von ihr geschenkt bekommen haben, war er doch kein Dieb und hatte alles was sich ein Diener hier wünschen würde.

Zarte Verziehrungen waren um die Mitte geschlungen in welcher ein Bildnis zu liegen schien. Wärend die Röte auf den Wangen des Lehrlings zunahm, starrte Arthur das kleine Bildnis an, hielt die Handgelenkte des Anderen fest damit er es nicht wieder verdecken konnte. Letzten Endes handelte es sich um eine feine Zeichnung in das Gold. Arthur. Der Prinz erkannte die Abbildung seiner Selbst. Soetwas taten doch nur die verliebten jungen Damen.

"Bist du...", der Blonde stockte prompt, ließ seinen Diener wieder los. Hilflos legten sich die Hände des Anderen schlagartig um das Medaillion, das Bildnis wieder weitesgehend verdeckend. Doch dort war es noch immer und sie würden es nicht einfach wegwischen können. Ebenso wenig wie den Augenblick der sich in Sekundenschnelle in Arthurs Gedächtnis einbrannte. Das Bild würde nicht mehr so schnell aus seinem Verstand weichen auch wenn es ihn vielmehr verblüffte als ihm en Gefühl der Genugtuung zu schenken.

Betroffen nickte Merlin, senkte den Kopf dann wieder, man hatte es kaum ein Nicken nennen können. Ein flasch gedeutetes Zucken mochte es ebenso gut gewesen sein. Schon seit langer Zeit liebte der Diener seinen Heren. Da waren Gefühle die er sich nicht erlauben durften. Wohl verwahrt waren sie bei ihm geblieben. Versteckt unter dem rot des Tuches war keines von ihnen wieder nach Außen gedrungen, hatte den heimlich Geliebten belästigt.  
Lediglich in den nächtlichen Stunden hatte er das Versteck abgelegt, das Medaillon mit dem Bildnis betrachtet wo er doch nicht mehr bei Arthur in den Gemächern war sondern in seiner eigenen kleinen Kammer bei dem Arzt.

Leise flüsterte die traurige Stimme: "Darum trage ich mein Tuch. Ich wollte Euch nicht..." Die Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sanft glitzerternd sammelten sie sich in den Augenwinkeln. Hastig rappelte er sich auf, rannte zur Tür. Wenige Sekunden später war das laute Zuschlagen einer weiteren Tür zu hören hinter der Merlin sich an das Holz lehnte. In seinem Zimmer würde auch Gaius ihn nicht stören, dieser machte wieder Besorgungen und war nicht zugegen. Niemand war da und konnte die Tränen sehen die endlich befreit die Wangen herrunterrannen.

Drängende Worte hallten in dem Kopf des Rabenhaares: "Lauf!", schrie die eine selbst wenn niemand mehr da war. Andere belehrten ihn wiederrum bei Arthur zu bleiben, zurück zu kehren um ihn zu umarmen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn doch wirklich liebte. Zeigen musste er es nach all der unendlichen Zeit doch endlich und nun wusste der Andere bereits von seinen Gefühlen. Eine perfekte Gelegenheit zum ersten Mal diesen Gefühlen vollkommen nach zu geben, nicht nur alleine vor einem Bild zu sitzen, den kalten Tränen der Einsamkeit nahe.

Aber diesen verwirrten Blick des Mannes, den er liebte und dem er dennoch so viel verheimlichte, diesen Blick konnte er nun nicht ertragen. Nicht von dem, den er so verzehrend liebte.


	3. Chapter 3

Noch immer war Arthur verwirrt, hatte sich auf dem Bett nieder gelassen. All dieser Aufwand leuchtete ihm notgedrungen ein und doch fühlte er sich verletzt. Nicht weil Merlin ihn offenslichtlich als mehr ansah als einen einfacher Freund, sondern weil er es ihm verheimlich hatte. So lange wartete er bereits darauf, auf eine Annährung, ein Zeichen, selbst wenn er an soetwas nicht glaubte.

Zu stolz es selbst zu gestehen hatte Arthur darauf gehofft, dass sein Diener ebensolche Gefühle für ihn hegte. Er selbst fühlte sich zu diesem hingezogen. Ob man das nun Liebe nannte, wenn einem das Herz so schwer wurde? Wenn man nurnoch an das Gesicht eines Anderen denken konnte? Immer wenn er alleine war hatte er die blauen Augen vor sich, sah die schwärzlichen Haare und das unschuldige, unbescholtene Lächeln. Die weichen Lippen, dichte Wimpern, eine Stimme die sich in sein Herz fraß.

Doch nie war da etwas gewesen. Ab und an waren da gewisse Momente, Momente in denen er Loyalität als Liebe deutete. Er wollte es als solche deuten, er irrte sich wahrscheinlich selbst wenn diese Vorstellungen um so schöner waren als die bittere Realität es sein konnte.

Nun war der Moment wieder vergangen. Zerschlagen wie ein Spiegel. Scherben rieselten noch herrunter ohne das man ihn pflicken könne. Noch eine solche Gelegenheit würde es nicht geben, da war er sich sicher. Nicht noch einmal würde sich Merlin dieser als Schmach aufgenommenen Peinlichkeit hingeben, er hatte nun sicherlich genug. Verständlich wäre es, niemand würde sich nach so einem Ereigniss einfach wieder einfügen wie sonst zuvor. Vieles traute er Merlin zu, doch auch dieser war in einer gewissen Weise ein Sturkopf. Schon immer gewesen, für immer bleibend. Ein Sturkopf gegen einen weiteren, so hatten sie sich benommen seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten.

Die Gedanken des Blonden schweiften ab, verloren sich wie so oft zurück zu diesem Moment, zu ihrem ersten Treffen. Merlin, der vollkommen unwissende Dummkopf welcher ihn beleidigte ohne auch nur seinen Namen zu kennen, ohne seinen Tittel zu kennen. Gerade erst in Camelot angekommen hatte er sich schon eingemischt. Ab und an dachte der Prinz daran, was wohl geschehen wäre wenn Merlin nicht so zu ihm gewesen wäre. Dann hätte er ihn vielleicht nie wiedergesehen. Gehilfe des Hofarztes wäre er noch immer gewesen, also wäre es doch möglich, dass er ihm das Leben rettete und somit zu seinem Diener wurde. Letzten Endes war es ihm ein Rätsel was wohl aus Merlin geworden wäre.

Er selbst hätte sich nicht geändert. Im Gegensatz zu jemdem anderen hatte der schlacksige Mann es geschafft ihm soetwas wie Respekt ein zu flößen, zumindest was die Schwächeren anging. Dank ihm hatte er gelernt wie es sein sollte ein Prinz zu sein. So viel verdankte er ihm, war es da nicht volkommen natürlcih mehr zu empfinden?

Einem war er sich jedoch bewusst, selbst wenn es ihm mehr als missviel. Wenn er nun nicht seinen Stolz, seine Sturheit beiseite schob würde er es nichteinmal schaffen mit dem nervtötendem Besserwisser befreundet zu sein. Und weniger als das würde er nicht mehr dulden, nun, da er ihn doch zu kennen behaupten konnte.

Seufzend schüttelte der Tronfolger den Kopf. Nachdenken konnte er wpäter, nun hatte er etwas zu erledigen was ihn vorher nciht mehr loslassen würde, was nicht zuvor die Gedanken wieder freigeben mochte. Zarghaft zwang er sich selbst sich wieder von dem Bett zu erheben, sich zu strecken, was wohl nicht mehr als Hinauszögerrung war. Diesesmal musste er zu Merlin kommen und nicht Merlin zu ihm.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Sekunden später entwischte ein erschrockener Laut, ein leises Stöhnen, den Lippen des Prinzen. Seine Beine gaben unter der plötzlichen Bewegung nach, sein Rücken ruhte vollends in den weichen Kissen. Der Plan zu dem Anderen zu kommen hatte sich somit wieder in Luft ausgelöst. Schlanke Arme waren um seine Mitte geschlungen. "Merlin..." Unbeholfen drückte sich der andere Mann an ihn.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hasst mich nicht", hauchte die offensichtlich unglückliche Stimme "Ihr müsst mich nicht lieben", setzte sie fort ohne Zwischenreden zu erlauben "aber bitte, hasst mich nicht." Das war das Letzte, was Merlin wollte: Arthur der ihn hasste.

Dabei hatte er ihm noch nicht einmal seine Gabe anvertraut. Aber es änderte nichts an dem nahezu blinden Vertrauen, den blind machenden Gefühlen welche er empfand. Wenn er sich entscheiden müsste, würde er sich immer so entscheiden. Er würde lieber die Freundschaft wählen als ihn vollkommen zu verlieren.

"Vergesst es! Seht mich als Diener, vielleicht als Freund", letzteres kam nur vage hervor und es klang schleppend, hoffend "vergesst, was ich sagte, aber bitte...", ehe die Worte sich wiederholen konnten wurde das Rabenhaar enger an den daliegenden Leib gedrückt.

Warme Lippen legten sich auf die des Dieners welchem so weitere Worte untersagt wurden. Behutsam, zuerst zögernd, wurde der überraschende Kuss erwiedert. Etwas Kribbelndes breitete sich in dem Magen des Blonden aus. Tausende von Schmetterlingen, tausende von ungeduldigen Flügelschlägen. Nun fühlte er so wie Merlin schon lange empfand.

Jener hatte sich gefragt wie die königlichen Lippen schmecken würde. Alleine, im Geheimen. Süß vielleicht, nach Honig. Herblich wie Met doch eher. Nein, wie der morgendliche Tau – sachte, angenehm und frisch. Aber nun da es tatsächlich wahr wurde, war da nichts mehr. Keine Worte hinter den zum Schweigen gebrachten Lippen, keine Gedanken hinter den Geschlossenen Liedern.

Süßlich herber Honigwein schmeckte das Rabenhaar. Der atemberaubende Augenblick verbannte alle Gedanken, machte süchtig. Erdbeeren, unbeschwerter Sommermorgen. Ewigkeit bis der kurze Kuss gelöst wurde. Blau versank in Blau. Für eine weitere Ewigkeit stand die Zeit still, diesmal ebenso schnell zerbrochen, nun durch Worte beendet: "Natürlich hasse ich dich, Merlin."

Ein erstaunlich sanftes Lächeln spielte um die Mundwinkel herum. Deutlich hörte man den scherzenden Unterton der bemüht ernst gesprochenen Worte. Genau so hätten sie sein sollen: Ernst. Aber so etwas würde nie wieder im Ernst gesprochen werden. Da war kein Hass, dort war nur bedingungslose Liebe. Ja, vielleicht konnte man es Liebe nennen wenn man nur noch an ein Gesicht denken konnte, wenn man alles für einen aufgeben könnte solange man den Anderen sicher wusste.

Dabei kannten sie sich unbewusster Weise doch kaum. Geheimnisse, unentdeckte Charakterzüge, das alles bestand weiterhin. Unweigerlich stellte das Schicksal seine Bedingungen, so wie es, es schon immer getan hatte. Unweigerlich, ohne Kompromiss. So wie es die beiden ungleichen Menschen trotz jedem Protest zusammengeführt hatte.

Eines Tages würde Arthur von der Zauberkraft erfahren müssen, welche Merlin inne wohnte. Uther würde zweifelsohne Konsequenzen ziehen. Für dieses Geheimnis sowie für die verbotene Liebe. Immerhin war er noch nie ein Mann bloßer Worte gewesen sondern ein Liebhaber, seiner Meinung nach, angemessener Taten. Von schwer wiegenden Folgen.

Da war noch so vieles was in dem Weg der Beiden stand: Hindernisse, Geheimnisse, Freund und auch Feind. Doch sie hatten etwas, was ihnen niemand mehr nehmen konnte. Egal wie sehr so mancher versuchen würde sie auseinander zu reißen.  
"Ich hasse dich auch, Arthur."  
Sie hatten den Moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe das Ende ist, obwohl es doch recht offen ist, nicht zu enttäuschend.
> 
> Vielen Dank, für das Lesen meiner Fanfiktion!  
> Liebe Grüße, Void


End file.
